Peaceland
by NomadLegna
Summary: The years before the war. The calm before the storm. A series of oneshots. Many pairings. expect yuri.


Author Note: Welcome all to Peaceland my second story. This story will explain some aspects of my other story, pairing and tie off loose end or show how they first interacted. To all who read this be warned THIS IS A M STORY. Meaning two things: there will be Yuri, and smut. Don't like it, leave immediately. So without further ado, let us begin.

Disclaimer: Don't own the character or anything in it's universe, if I did we would have this would we.

* * *

The air shimmered as hot air came up. Intense discomfort came from the stool as Mikoto sat down.

"Mai, it's hot," Mikoto said head on the counter and in quite a whining voice.

"Mikoto, I know," She said back biting her word, all the while opening a button on her dress and fanning herself.

It was the middle of summer. Unlike most summer that usual is thirty-eight degrees Celsius. It was into the blistering fifty-four Celsius. In addition to the Black Valley was absorbing heat like a sponge. That wasn't the good part though; they didn't have a fucking air conditioner.

"Why the hell did we move back to Windbloom anyways," Mai thought.

While they were away during the Yuna attack the Black Valley (AKA the Cat God National Park). Windbloom's tourism suffered horribly. After, Mashiro and Arika came back, they both (not really) begged for the Cat God National Park. Begging by shoving a grant that showed the valley was under the Windbloom kingdom and under its jurisdiction. By all rights and formalities, the valley was legally theirs. So by some power (Mikoto never did elaborate how the valley moves) they move back to Windbloom. The thing is that it is too hot for ramen, for sight-seeing, and for even getting up from the air condition house that an average person lived in. Sometime, life within the valley was enduring to the soul.

"Damn, Natsuki and those f-ing dignitaries," Mai thought.

They would be spending their hottest day in Garderobe with AC. But no, Natsuki has to entertain foreign dignitaries, as well letting them spend in the guest rooms. With that, no free AC for Mai.

Hearing quick steps, Mai barely lift her head to see one of the once SLAVE lord coming to her.

"Mai san, today's mail," he said.

Getting up quickly she dismissed the man. Sitting up and taking the mail. She looked through it; all the while, her expression became more and more disgusted.

"The bills are higher, food cost aren't lowering anytime soon, and I'm getting mail from people who still call me the Tragic Meister," She sighed, being the otome who disappear and reappeared she still was called the tragic meister. It was a pity that Natsuki couldn't make up another story.

Suddenly a familiar seal amongst the mail popped up. It was the Tokiha family crest. Opening it up, she quickly scanned the letters content. Jumping out of her seat Mai grabbed Mikoto.

"Mai, too hot to move, what's wrong," Mikoto said.

"Mikoto I need you to certify me," Mai said before Mikoto asked. She said, "We are going to Zipang to see my brother get married."

Instantly Mikoto brighten, after all where's there is a wedding there is food. An a lot to boot.

* * *

Natsuki walked up the steep incline to Mai's house. The dignitaries were trying as ever. They had constant questions and as well, the questions were more directed to otome's lifestyle and the relationships with other women. Why they were so appalled about a girl being teach at an all girls school was beyond her. She had her guesses though. With the intervention of Queen Mashiro, she had at the very most two hours to spare. She knew this was a good of a time to mend her best friend's pride. After all, Mai's company would be one hundred times better than these fuckers. As she got to the door, she saw a sign on the door that read.

To Natsuki and all the rest of you people who come here. I 'm right now on a vacation to and going to Zipang. Please leave a message either my subbing cooker or to any of the other inhabitants of the Cat God National Park. PS: Natsuki, soo sorry it happened so fast.

From,

Mai

Natsuki, stared dumbfound at the note. Then her anger came. Mai left without a word and to the coolest place in all of Earl. She left Natsuki to an annoying and blistering hell on earth while she when to a place of heaven. Before she could destroy something though, her GEM link activated.

"Natsuki, the diplomats are leaving the castle and making their way back to Garderobe. Would you please come back," Shizuru said.

Taking a deep breath she instantly calmed a then walked back down. All the while, she plotted her revenge.

* * *

Mikoto watch the ducks along the pond, throwing breadcrumbs and watching them eat it. Just a day after the wedding they got to Zipang, they were dirty, dusty, and tired. They were welcomed instantly, were bathe, and dressed, after all who needs to bring clothes when you're a princess and your brother is the king of the country. She was garbed in a yukata with a simple black and white with dragons outlining the yukata. Quite usually for a young girl, but for her this was intricate enough. She is a lot older than she seems. Standing she walked to the door were most of the guest were waiting.

* * *

Mai watched teary-eyed, as she saw her brother being purified by the priest. She smiled looking at Akira, that woman never did wear woman's clothing. It was funny seeing her fidget. She watched on the edge of tears as she saw them drinking the sake, putting on each other's rings, and reciting their vows in Japanese of course. She kneeled as a miko came to pour her tea, setting on the plate before her she waited as the other were served and drank when they did.

She walked with the procession as all of the media came to take picture of the event. Takumi and Arika were in the front, then their parents (husband's parents first), and the rest of the family behind Then close family ties. It was about seventy people all walking to the reception, which at best did not last more than two hours. This was close by at least.

At the reception, the entrance was simple, which to their liking was accepted. After all, the ceremonies (cutting the cake, and first dance) a toast and then you could see everyone relaxing. They wander to the food and she smiled at Mikoto readiness to jump on the food. After the lights dimmed and Takumi and Akira walked around lighting all the candles and finally back at their table he smiled kindly. Both Mikoto and Mai smiled back. After a quick dance and an embarrassing speech by her cousin, the newlyweds handed their respected parents, flowers. Each flower had a meaning to it, and to show appreciation to the parents In Akira's it had Fennels, elderflowers, lotuses, and red, yellow, white, and orange roses. In Takumi's it had Fennels, oxeye daisies, Hollyhocks, Lotuses, thistles, and white violets. With that, they stood at the door waiting for everyone to clear out.

After all, of the people left Mai caught up with her family. Meet with her extended family and talked with Takumi a great deal. She was happy for them, and wishing that at least she had a boyfriend. She toyed with the idea but remember her heart was with someone else. A cute girl with a very lazy and feral attitude.

"Well, let us continue this at another place, hmm," Her father said.

"Yes, the royal palace should be ready for us," Takumi agreed.

Exiting the royal common hall, the party moved to the back where towering over palace ground the royal house stood.

Then, a loud bang was heard. It was crisp, staccato. Then it hit as she saw the glare of a scope in the far sided building. The scope was in perfect alignment with the front of the procession. Mai ran forward as the guards did too, and found Takumi kneeling down over a person. It wasn't Akira, or someone else.

It was Mikoto.

* * *

Mikoto stood to the sides watching Mai. She was content watching her otome getting back to her roots. She watched with the expression of pensive sadness. When she and Mai were together, it was like her time with her long lost friends, a happy-go-lucky time. She let herself fall into her childish self. One side of her she rarely let out of its cage. Mikoto ponder her relationship with Mai: love and deep friendship with a master and otome like relationship. She knew Mai loved her in the same way. They though never could get past the age difference. To Mikoto, Mai was young. To Mai, Mikoto was childish. Though they never showed it to the outside world, they both felt love for each other. Well Mikoto did, but Mai showed the same signs of affections that usually led to love.

As she pondered she looked to the far right absently, then the glimmer of reflected sun showed. As she looked closer, she saw the sniper. In times, like these she was neutral. She neither cared for politics in the world nowadays. However, Mikoto knew that if she didn't do something Mai would be very angry. That wouldn't do, for her. Therefore, Mikoto called for her powers. Jumping right in time, the bullet that was aimed at Takumi got her in the chest cavity. Before blacking out, she sent a small knife at the sniper, propelling it at the speed of the bullet. She smiled as she her it embed into the sniper's skull.

* * *

(Three Hours later)

Mai put her head in her hands, clearly both frustrated and worried. Mikoto was shot in the chest cavity, which meant that air bubbles were in the cavity. Instantly her right lunge started to collapse. Working quickly she closed up the wound and created a valve for some of the air in the cavity to subside. She was extremely glad for taking medical lesson in Garderobe. She keep look out as medics were sent for. In minutes, they arrived to take her away. They brought her to the closest building with rooms. Immediately, sterilizing the room they proceed to take out the bullet. In which they told Mai to leave.

So here, she was sitting on the ground, pondering Mikoto's fate.

"Why do I care," Mai thought grimly.

Mikoto was childish, whiny, and very fricking hungry. She ate enough for three people for god sake. Yet at times, she was sweet, kind, and highly understanding tingled with wisdom. She acted older than possible and the childish manner sometimes was very cute. Mai felt like she understood her. She blushed, coughed and tried to get perverted thoughts out of her head. Mikoto was to say, different. Both needy and childlike, but wise and intelligent.

She stood as a medic came to her.

"How is she?" Mai asked.

"She is stable," the medic said tingled with worry.

"What is it?" She asked sensing the tone.

"Well, we found high traces of metal," he said, "When we checked her after taking out the bullet, we found something curious."

"That is," Mai said impatiently.

"Her bloodstream is flowing with nano machines," he said, "The nano machines are nothing like Garderobes. They are older and much more customized."

"As well after we took out the bullet the entire wound started to repair itself," he said.

"Ah, alright," Mai said, "So what now?"

"Well due the healing, the nano are making quick work of the wound and we are in no need to assist. So give it an over night and we'll see," he said.

"Alright, may I go in," she said.

"Of course,"

Entering the room, she saw in the bed a peaceful and quite normal looking Mikoto sleeping. Her face a mix of peace and anxiety. Like she was dreaming of something. Mai smiled as she looked for signs of injury. She found none. Looking to the man she asked for a chair. As he went to go get it, she absently stroked her feral girl hair.

"What secrets are you hiding," she asked loudly.

The man came in with a comfortable chair, setting it next to the bed. He left immediately without a glance back. Mai sat, and eventually slept on Mikoto's side.

* * *

Mikoto awoke with a burning itch, she sighed as she remembered the familiar sensation of her nanotechs healing her body. She looked over and smiled as she saw the serene face of Mai. Without moving the bed, she inch to her stroking hair, running through the silky red hair looking at her fingertips, she sighed. Her fingers were more adult like, and slender. Though she didn't feel a thing she knew, it had happen. Her nanotechs suppressed her ability to age, by creating a sort of rapid cellular regeneration or superhuman healing. When not hurt she would look like a teen. It never really changes but if serious, it could leave her looking like a fifty-year old woman. Good thing it never did. Gently, she lifted her hand from Mai and quietly and lithely, she got out of the bed. She found a mirror in the nearby closet. She smiled widely seeing her reflection. Her face was more angular. Her braids longer and her hair still very short and spiky. Mikoto remember the last time this face was here. A time very far away. Instantly, she heard a noise and looking over to see a sleepy Mai looking over. Rubbing off her sleeping expression, it turned to a shocked and awed look.

"Mai, it me so please don't look at me like that," Mikoto said.

Immediately turning suspicious Mai asked, "How do I really know?"

She sighed, and then made lewd comments only a girl that hears the gossip about Mai (from Mai to be frank) and some dark secrets. Again that same expression came with now mouth gaping.

"My sizes are not that big," Mai said defensively.

"Oh, and so tells the woman who tell me, she subconscious about the prying eyes," Mikoto said bantering.

"It is you Mikoto," She said running giddily to her.

They embraced like chaste lovers but there eye showed none of it. One with an appraising looks and another with infatuation.

"So why now," Mai said.

"Well, the injury was serious after all air bubbles aren't good in the chest cavity," Mikoto said.

"Do you choose your age?" Mai asked.

"Nah, more like age chooses me, since I look at least twenty –five at least so at least one-third of the Nanomachines are at full power," She said.

"How long does it last," Mai asked.

"Well for now two days," she said.

Mikoto saw it a look of pure sadness. She remembered why, a faraway subject of laws. Laws that took away the image of love confined to the thought of society. She remembered a distant memory of the subject when she attended a seminar. Never in hell will she ever try to consider it now.

"Hey, Mai I'm hungry," She said to take off the feeling of sadness.

"Always about your stomach eh," Mai said faking exasperation.

"Yup," she said childishly.

* * *

Mai watch from the sidelines as Mikoto played with the children at the temple festival. The girl was always good with children for some reason. After a bite to eat, they set off for a local festival. Mai reminisced how in her childhood she would be waiting for this festival. A chance out of the dreary palace life, and out to the world.

Watching the now older Mikoto, she felt a stab of wistful feeling, as she confronted her problem. A problem of love, it kept coming up the why, the how, and how much. Why do you love Mikoto? How could you love someone like her? How much are you willing to see if she loves you back?

She hated not being able to explain it. As she was thinking, her eyes absently looked at an old game she tried to play but never could.

"Hey," Mai said walking over, "how about three balls."

She never could get one into the holes, as they sometimes look extremely small. Her first was a failure as was her second. As she readied to throw the ball, a light touch came to her shoulder.

"Not like that," Mikoto voice purred.

Taking her arm into her hands, Mikoto gently pried Mai's finger off the ball. Then, reattached them but softer she whispering.

"Don't keep your entire hand on the ball, finger tips only. Then toss it like a normal ball."

Mai did as she was told all the while caressing every word uttered from those lips. She threw and it got into the red lined hole.

"Grand prize winner," the man at the booth said, "Please pick one."

Scanning instantly, she chose the best one a stuff cat.

"Here this looks just like you," Mai said teasingly.

Mikoto smiled hugging it; she kissed Mai's cheek and slightly pink hastily left. Mai after a slight pause touched her cheek and smiled.

"Do you have to ask," She thought.

* * *

As the festival ended, Mai and Mikoto walked slowly to the palace. It was still very warm, comfortably and favorably between the icy chills of the east and blistering heat of the west. They walked leisurely both not wanting to spoil the moment and searching for subtle hints to each other infatuation. Entering the palace Mai motion Mikoto to a small-forested path. They walked to a bridge over a large koi fishpond. They stood standing watching the fish and above the crescent moon shone brightly.

"Mikoto how old are you?" Mai asked.

"Old," Mikoto said.

"Is that all I get after being with each other so long," Mai said angrily

Mikoto sighed, "I'm at least four hundred years old, give or take a century," she said.

Mai noticed a small detail, one over looked by most people. Whenever Mikoto was tense she quiver ever so slightly and when the next question would be asked she would lock her fingers together as if thinking.

"Sorry Mikoto, it that I feel after all the years we have been together. I still don't truly know you yet," Mai said rather somberly.

Mikoto though remembered you don't have to get so personal with your master. Part of the rules, keep your heart safe was rule one. With that she gambled on a slight hope a glimmer of light.

"You don't need to know though," Mikoto said indifferently, "I'm your master and in truth that's all you need to know."

Turning away she readied herself to keep walking or run. With those words from Mikoto, Mai suddenly felt the flash of angry, violent fury, and rage that she was know for.

Without thinking she shouted, "I want to know you because I love you, I don't care about your childish and whiny personality. I love you because no matter what your still here, all the times I've been with you I feel at home. My angry never rises when I'm with you. I don't yell at other when I'm with you. Through all the times I have been angry with you, you understand me, never yelling back or rolling your eyes. You just stand and after all of that, you just look at me and tell me _you can always just leave,_" Mai was on the edge of tears, "All of my life I've know only three places were I have truly been happy, Garderobe, home, and with you. No one else has ever truly seen who I'm. No one."

Mikoto stopped. She didn't turn. Then, Mai realized what she said. Closing her eye she wished the world away and to just fade. Fade away like she never been here. She didn't want to hear a retort or be left behind knowing that she destroyed Mikoto's friendship. She started to cry. Tears that are shed not from shallow sadness but from the deep pool of despair that was her heart. Then light gentle fingers wiped her tears and she looked to see Mikoto's tear running free with the expression of joy

"That's good to know," She said, "Because I love since the day you fell into my home."

A sudden lightness came as her lips were met with Mikoto's. Softly as if to gain trust from her, Mikoto never pushed or shoved her self into Mai. She responded back. Before long, their kiss turned heady and deeper more into dark side of love. Passion, longing, huger, and release came as their kiss deepened. There entire being melded as Mai wrapped her arms around Mikoto and Mikoto's around her waist. Then a sudden the wind pick up and the sounds of people coming broke their reverie. Breaking apart, they stood looking to the moon. As a couple of servants passed and bowing before them. Their eyes locked on to each other showing mischief and hunger. When the servants left, they walked hand in hand, to their rooms.

* * *

Entering into Mikoto's room Mai closed the doors. She then threw herself at Mikoto. They kissed as Mikoto reached around Mai to find the small knot of her obi. Her hands untying it as her tongue met Mai's. As both obi fell the yukata open. Taking each other yukata off was quick but the underwear took enjoyable longer. Mikoto buried her face into Mai's chest, her skin tasting like salt and aroma of fresh sweat. Not the dank sweat on some shirt for a long time. But a sweet aromatic that blends nicely with the scent of perfumes. She lifted her head to kiss Mai. Her hands though caressed her breast. Inciting a moan of pleasure. Their hands roamed eliciting waves of sensual sensation throughout their bodies. Their hands stayed above the waist not ready to move downward. Mai though was ready, as they kissed again her hands felt down to Mikoto's sensual spot. Her finger pressing directly on to the spot. Moaning Mikoto's hand found Mai's entrance and deftly inserted it. Mai moaned as waves of pleasure ran up nerves. Both of them gave in Mai's passion gave her an edge in stamina, but Mikoto's feral and skill gave her the advantage in eliciting pleasure and ecstasy. Both though found that even through it their entire being was slowly connecting, not physically, their eyes met. An through that their souls connected. Together there and then they climaxed, yet as mind numbing pleasure came. A slight smile came to both of their lips as the fell asleep.

* * *

Author note: (Sucks in air) I fucking hate writers block. Well romance is not my forte or my strongest card. Though I feel kinda good on this chapter. The wedding is mostly contempary japanese wedding, some stuff aren't what they actually do, so please look it up on wiki or find out yourselfs (**Do not trust that what I describe is acurate alright)**. I will be working on my other story so don't worry I will be posting Peaceland chapters on specific chapter of my other story to explain some stuff. Expect Delays...Next is Nasuki's revenge and Mai's horrible reality, after some death and angst. See you soon. Thanks for reading.


End file.
